The Professor to Top All Professors
by Velvet Curtain
Summary: Full summary inside. Harry and Ginny travel back in time after the Purity War to relax a bit. However, it appears that the year 1977 isn't quite as relaxing as it's supposed to be.
1. Prologue

**The Professor to Top All Professors**

"Prologue"

by V. C. (Velvet Curtain)

**Words: **approx. 1100

**Microsoft Word Web Pages (various fonts):** 2

**Rating:** PG, but possibly PG-13 in later chapters.

**Reasons: **Serious romantic relationships, drama, tragedy, violence

**Relationships:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily

**Summary:** The Purity War is over. A long time ago, Minerva McGonagall (now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and Albus Dumbledore (deceased, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) agreed and arranged for Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Man-Who-Conquered) to take a break from the disaster that is their world. Together, they created a device that will send Harry back in time to not only educate and mentor his parents, but to discover things about the past and insure that the future remains in tact.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this, I would not be writing this.

**_

* * *

_**

_In the opinion of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers:_

**-Mr. Moony comments that Professor Harry Patterson was the most amazing, genius, skilled professor that Hogwarts has ever seen.**

-Mr. Wormtail agrees heartily with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that said Professor is probably the best professor _anyone_ has ever seen.

_-Mr. Prongs wishes to concur with above statements and express his gratitude that Professor Patterson set him up with Miss Lily Evans._

_**-Mr. Padfoot laughs and would like to point out that it is incredibly shocking that not only did Mr. Wormtail learn a new word (where in the name of Merlin did you find the word 'heartily'?), but also that Miss Evans ever agreed to date an ignorant fool such as Mr. Prongs.**_

**-Mr. Moony would like to end the discussion here before Mr. Prongs and Mr. Wormtail mutilate Mr. Padfoot.**

* * *

It was the year 1998 in the early spring that Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeated Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who. That was putting it lightly. The Final Battle, as it had been dubbed, had taken place in Hogsmeade, just outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The seventeen year old boy had successfully murdered the old, extremely powerful Dark wizard after a long, grueling duel between just the two of them. The Final Battle had destroyed the picturesque, entirely wizarding village, so that there were barely even ruins of the small town. Unfortunately, many were dead from the two-year war that had placed many wedges in families, friendships, careers, and lives. Now it was over, afteran entire year of searching and training: Harry Potter had finally killed the Dark Lord. The wizarding world rejoiced, and everyone set about the rebuilding of their world with happiness and relief, even through the disaster. But none had been hurt more than Harry Potter. 

Harry Potter woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts hours after the battle, only to find a crowd of people surrounding his bed. Madame Pomfrey had healed him up quite nicely, though it had taken her a month to entirely do so, but there were scars that she couldn't heal. Harry's curse scar was not longer a curse scar, but rather a regular, normal scar. But there were scars that ran even deeper than that. He had woken to find that his best mate, girlfriend's older brother, and best friend's husband, Ron Weasley had been killed in the battle. Hagrid, Harry's first wizarding friend, had been killed in the battle, as had many other people Harry was fond of but that would take too long to name. Needless to say, many people were quite heartbroken. Surprisingly though, his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and other best friend (as well as Ron's wife), Hermione Weasley had survived with few injuries but many memories that weren't exactly favorable. (By the way, Ron and Hermione eloped over Christmas holidays, and Hermione was actually pregnant during the battle, which had Ron very concerned. It wasn't a good day, to say the least, for Harry Potter and Co.).

And so, after Harry had passed his N.E.W.T.s with surprising excellence and had landed a job as an Auror, Harry found himself in Headmistress McGonagall's office on a sunny August day later that summer.

"You wanted to see me, Minerva?" he quired curiously, settling himself in the chair opposite her desk quite comfortably and playing idly with the sword shaft that hung at his side. He never left without his sword at his side. Ever since he had learned to wield one as a part of his downfall-training, as Ron had dubbed it, he hadn't felt quite as safe without it. Professor Dumbledore had insisted, in his will,uponHarry receiving Godric Gryffindor's sword that he had retrieved from the Sorting Hat in his second year. With his sword and wand, Harry was secure enough and always prepared to defend himself.

"Yes, Harry, I did," she replied with a sigh, searching his face for something. She smiled when she apparently found what she was looking for and chuckled to herself. "Harry, I spoke to Albus before he died concerning the aftermath of this war, its effects, and how to solve all of the problems."

Harry nodded interestedly, leaning forward in his eagerness to right the wizarding world.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, Harry," she continued hesitantly, eyeing him carefully, "but Albus and I agreed that you need a break before you can help."

Harry stood up, his green eyes flashing behind his glasses and his hand automatically swerving to the hilt of his sword. "What? No way, Minerva! There is no way for me to get out of this, escape from the public eye, and there's no way that I would leave Hermione and Ginny just like that. Hermione's baby is due any day now, and Ginny … Ginny would …."

"Please, Potter, sit down!" cried Professor McGonagall, her eyes flashing in retaliation. "Let me explain what I mean. Albus and I took great care in planning this, so you should know very well what we mean to do before you blow up at me. You will be gone for little more than twelve hours in our time, while it would be a year in the other time, but it would give you time to relax. Hermione won't even miss you, and Ginny will go with you. I know very well that you two are inseparable, and we never planned on keeping you apart. We need you there, not here."

"Where exactly are we going? Obviously a different time, but when?"

"You are going to Hogwarts in the past. In the year 1977, to be exact, where you will be the Defense Against Dark Arts professor. No one will know your true identity but me and Albus. You will be under the name of Harry Patterson, which no one should recognize, and we will use some appearance-altering charms so that no one will recognize you as James and Lily's relation. You will not try to hide your abilities, but do not flaunt them either. Do not try to hide your past, but do not openly share it and use your imagination for some creative answers as to your scar and other such details, such as why Voldemort hated you so much."

"I'm going back to my parents' time," he whispered disbelievingly, sitting down in shock and running a hand through his messy hair in amazement. He grinned up at McGonagall slowly. "That sounds brilliant, Minerva, when do I leave?"

* * *

**A/N:** Here you are! Finally! It took me long enough but, just for you, **LittleEar BigEar's sis, **I finally got it up! Don't expect fast updates, because right now I'm trying desperately to concentrate on Meant to Live, but I will try. Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy it. 

VC

ps- please do check out my profile for the contest/game; it applies to this story too! See how many points you can get for your House!

**Edited 8/12/05 to fit book six.**


	2. Professoring

**The Professor to Top All Professors**

"Professoring"

by V. C. (Velvet Curtain)

**Words: **approx. 4300

**Microsoft Word Web Pages (Verdana, 12):** 4

**Rating:** PG, but possibly PG-13 in later chapters.

**Reasons: **Serious romantic relationships, drama, tragedy, violence

**Relationships:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily

**Summary:** The Purity War is over. A long time ago, Minerva McGonagall (now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and Albus Dumbledore (deceased, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) agreed and arranged for Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Man-Who-Conquered) to take a break from the disaster that is their world. Together, they created a device that will send Harry back in time to not only educate and mentor his parents, but to discover things about the past and insure that the future remains in tact.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this, I would not be writing this.

xoxoxoxo

Harry clutched the hilt of his sword as his feet finally hit solid ground, causing him to stumble back. He knew Ginny wouldn't be joining him for possibly a month in this time, so he just sighed and straightened himself up rather than looking for Ginny, as was his habit. His now-silver eyes wandered around a bit until they landed on his trunk, still getting used to not having glasses on his face and the fact that his black hair was now long and pulled back in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck, not unlike Bill's. Bill. Harry shook himself. It'd do him no good to think of the past … well, in this case, the future. He levitated his trunk to follow him and he sauntered away from the Shrieking Shack, where he had landed, through Hogsmeade (which sent a twang through his heart strings), and up to the Hogwarts castle, which looked quite imposing. He took a deep breath, straightened his robes, and casually let himself into the castle, hoping he would get to Dumbledore's office unnoticed. The teachers would be at the school, preparing for their classes, and he didn't fancy running into Flitwick or Sprout and having to explain himself.

Harry told the gargoyle the password that McGonagall had given him and hopped on board as the stairs moved upwards to the office. He leaned casually against the center of the spiraling staircase as it went up, still marveling at the simplicity of the charm that had been used upon it. He knocked twice on Dumbledore's door and entered when beckoned. It seemed even Dumbledore could be surprised.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" he inquired suspiciously, merely raising an eyebrow at the young man who had only just turned eighteen.

"Yes, actually, I'd like to apply for the Defense position. I don't suppose it has already been filled?" questioned Harry casually, as he already knew the answer. Inside, however, his heart was pacing furiously. Dumbledore. Dumbledore was dead in his time. His mentor was no longer living; it would be a harsh reality when he went back to the future.

"No, it hasn't," conceded Dumbledore, eyeing the newcomer curiously. "What is your name, boy, and what recommendations do you have?"

"Well, I'm Harry Potter, but I have to go by Professor Patterson. I have your recommendation, as well as Minerva's. You see, Minerva sent me here from the future."

"Oh?"

Harry explained the entire story to Dumbledore, leaving out anything that might harm the future, as Minerva had warned him. By the end of it, Dumbledore was astounded, which was quite a feat.

"I see," he murmured thoughtfully, studying Harry carefully. "Tell me some more about your Defense skills."

"Well," Harry grinned, knowing that he would yet again surprise the old man. "I'm proficient in dueling, obviously, having dueled with Voldemort, yourself, and other powerful wizards; I can produce a corporeal patronus; I'm an animagus, form of a lion; I have also become quite skilled in boxing, dancing, swordplay, and a few other Muggle forms of self-defense and attack; I have experience with the Unforgivables, as you know, as well as a majority of curses that are unknown to many wizards. Obviously, I have experience."

"The job is yours," said Dumbledore calmly, though his eyes told a different story. "Do you need any assistance in finding your rooms?"

"No, thank you, I think I can manage," denied Harry with a smile, standing and levitating his trunk again. "I'll go unpack. I'll provide the text books for the students, since I came on such short notice. Oh, yeah, my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, will be arriving within the month, though I'm not exactly sure when, just to warn you beforehand."

That said, Harry left Dumbledore's office, leaving behind a very amused and bemused Professor.

xoxoxoxo

The day of the students' arrival dawned in a mist of fog and drizzling, which only made Harry pity the first years. His classroom was prepared for his first class, as were his lesson plans for the first semester. Having a lot of time on his hands since he had arrived had done him some good. He was much more rested now that he had escaped all of the hustle and bustle of his regular life. The Welcoming Feast approached quickly, and Harry was more than excited when the students arrived. Somehow though, he managed to sit still at the table among the other professors and retain a calm, cool exterior. However, something in his chest stirred when he saw what was undoubtedly the Marauders walk through the doors and take their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry had to remind himself that Peter had not betrayed his parents yet; therefore he was still a good friend and should be treated as such.

Harry noticed that he was getting quite a few stares, particularly from the girls, and turned to speak to Professor Flitwick, who had spoken to him.

"You seem quite popular already, Harry," he commented in his squeaky little voice.

"Let's just hope that it stays that way," replied Harry with a smile, his hand caressing the hilt of the sword unconsciously. Flitwick laughed, but soon they were cut short by the arrival of the first years, all small and scared. Harry grinned, remembering his Sorting. He had been more nervous than heck! Especially when he and Ron thought they had to battle a troll….

McGonagall began the Sorting, and Harry subconsciously remembered all of the first years' names for class, though his mind was elsewhere. His eyes roamed the crowded Gryffindor table until they came to rest upon his mother, a few seats down from his father, chatting quietly with her friends and completely ignorant of the fact that James glanced her way after every other first year was Sorted. He chuckled at this, applauding for "Hickleby, William" who was Sorted to Hufflepuff. This would definitely be an interesting year.

After the Sorting, Dumbledore said the yearly announcements, including a serious warning of the rise of Voldemort, as well as the introduction of Harry, which was quite interesting, to say the least. Everyone had seemed interested in Harry, but a few of the girls looked quite smitten. He found it very hard to ignore the fact that they were, in fact, twenty years older than him, at least. That was rather disturbing.

xoxoxoxo

Harry's first class with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years went very smoothly. They were all very intimidated by him at first, but they had warmed up after a while. Harry had decided that the first day or two would be a getting-to-know-each-other day in every class, even seventh and fifth years. The students needed to feel comfortable with him, and he felt that the only way for them to be comfortable was for them to ask all their questions the first day. However, it was not all that he anticipated. Seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had been very interesting indeed.

"No matter how important your N.E.W.T.s are, I know that this year will be incredibly stressful, so I'm going to try to relieve some of that stress a little bit. You studious ones need not worry: I have the entire semester's lessons planned and organized, the proof that I have too much time on my hands, but today we won't be doing any work." The students cheered, but quickly quieted. Harry grinned. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, I think that in order for you to get the best education in this class, you have to be comfortable with me. Today, you can ask any questions you like about me, this class, or whatever you like. I'll decide what's okay or not. Simple, eh? If it gets out of hand, I'll assign homework, which you won't like, and class will be silent for the rest of the period. If it is only because of a few students," Harry tried not to look directly at the Marauders, "they will be punished separately and justly. Understand? Good. Now, questions! Yes, Miss…"

"Henderson," the Gryffindor blonde supplied hastily. Harry looked down at the roster and nodded when he saw the name "Henderson, Katherine" on the list.

"Yes, Miss Henderson?"

"Are you single, or dating, or married, or whatever?" she asked with a blush and a giggle. Harry chuckled as the class laughed as well, though a few of the other girls put their hands down.

"Right now I am very satisfied with my girlfriend. She's amazing. Er, Miss…."

"Parks," answered another girl, whom Harry found to go by the name of Edith. "What's she like? What's her name? How did you meet? Will you give us details?"

Harry flushed a bit, a little embarrassed, but decided that it would be unfair not to answer, so he did. "Her name is Ginny. She has six older brothers, which is really how I met her. She was my best friend's little sister to me for a long time. Their family was like my own, mostly because I didn't have a proper family of my own. In my sixth year I finally decided that I was madly in love with her and we've been on and off ever since. Ginny is probably the only person in the world who can put up with my moods and still stick around after that. She's been with me through … everything, practically. Gorgeous, too. Of course, if Ron ever heard me….Sorry. Next question, Mister…."

"Black." Harry nodded, not needing to look at the roster.

"You seem really sad. Any specific reason that you can share with us? Such as, your past?"

The young Remus Lupin elbowed him in the ribs for his blatant question on what was obviously a touchy subject. Harry sighed and looked around the classroom, studying each person individually. There was no way they could handle all of what he'd been through. Even in their seventh year, they were far more innocent than he'd ever been.

"No, Mr. Black," he denied quietly, sadly. "My past is not a fitting subject for the classroom."

"Can't you tell us a little?" Sirius wheedled, ignoring the glare burning into the back of his head from James Potter and the sharp elbow in his ribs from Remus Lupin and the heavy foot on his own from Peter.

"Idiot, he doesn't want to tell us. Leave it alone," James hissed sharply in his friend's ear. Sirius just stared at Harry eagerly, obviously expecting an answer.

"A _little_?" Harry asked thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing. "You want to know a _little_ of what I've been through?"

Sirius nodded, not looking quite as confident as he had before, but the defiance was still present in his eyes.

"All right, then. I'll tell you a little about my life. I've been an orphan since I was one year old and grew up with relatives who hated me. I fought for my life for the first time in my first year, and I have fought for it many more times since then. I have seen many deaths, including that of my godfather and that of a friend and competitor. My best friend was killed last May, leaving my other best friend a pregnant widow. I have faced Voldemort and his followers numerous times. I didn't come here without scars. I'm an Auror; I graduated last June. I was practically ordered to take leave for this year to relax and recover, and my girlfriend will hopefully join me soon. Any questions?"

The room was silent, but a few raised tentative hands.

"Yes, Miss Parks?"

"How did you survive?"

Harry blinked at the blunt question.

"Um … luck, I guess."

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, do you have patronus and anamagi forms?" Harry fixed Remus Lupin with a hard, calculating stare, seeing the questions beneath the werewolf's eyes.

"I never mind questions, Mr. Lupin," replied Harry with a chuckle, leaning casually against his desk and folding his arms. "My patronus form is a stag, and my animagi form is a lion." Harry grinned mischievously and easily slid into his animagi form. Where their professor had once stood was now a large, regal lion with a messy mane and sparkling green eyes, with light silver markings around his eyes. He jumped up onto his desk and, when he transformed again, he was sitting on the desk with his legs dangling casually over the edge, grinning at his shocked class. He chuckled again. "Any more questions? Mr. Patil?"

"Sir, how did you manage to get away with so much trouble, and why are you telling us? I mean, aren't teachers supposed to not get in trouble?"

"Ah, Mr. Patil, I am afraid you are incorrect," grinned Harry, his silver eyes twinkling. "Even professors get in trouble. We would never learn anything if we didn't get in trouble. And as for why I'm telling you, I feel that it is necessary for you to be able to trust me for you to know whatever you wish to know about me. I can't expect you to be honest with me if I am not honest with you, and vice versa. How I managed to get away with it … well, that was due mostly to the invisibility cloak that I inherited from my father, as well as a great deal of help from Fred and George and my other friends. Unfortunately though, I _will_ have to punish you if I catch you breaking the rules, as is my duty as a professor. I am forced to be fair, no matter what. Ah, Mr. Potter?"

"Sir," began James hesitantly, looking up at Harry curiously. Harry's breath caught in his throat but he quickly recovered. It was so weird to have your own father look at you like that, especially when he's a year or so younger than you. Lily was watching this exchange carefully from her seat, eyeing James warily. "I just—" James was cut off by the ringing of the bell. The class looked on expectantly.

"You are dismissed," Harry declared to the students that were waiting. There was immediately a flurry of activity as they rushed off to their next classes, but James stayed in his seat.

"See you in Transfig, James," Sirius said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. Leaning down, he whispered in his ear, "I'll cover for you if you're late."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Black," Harry rebuked him quietly, knowing what his godfather was whispering in his father's ear. "I do not have another class today, so I will walk with Mr. Potter to his next class."

Sirius nodded, seemingly quite surprised that the professor had known what he had said when even Remus, who was right next to him, hadn't heard what he had whispered, whilst the professor was a good five feet away.

"Yes, sir, of course," he replied smoothly, heading out the door with Remus and Peter behind him as though he wasn't the least bit disturbed, though he did spare a second glance at Professor Patterson, who merely winked in reply. Shaking his head, Sirius left, leaving James alone with Professor Patterson.

"You had a question, Mr. Potter?" he asked of his father gently, sitting down beside him in the seat that Sirius had recently vacated quite casually.

"I'm not quite sure how to phrase it, sir," he sighed puzzledly, running a hand through his jet-black, messy hair frustratedly.

"Then don't," replied Professor Patterson, earning a shocked stare from James. He chuckled. "There's no reason for you to need to know how to phrase something, Mr. Potter. You just say the first thing you think of, and hope that they don't get offended. In some situations, it isn't so, but in an informal situation such as this, it is not necessary to know what you're going to say next."

James stared at him for a second, a small grin slowly forming on his face. "Thanks, Professor," he sighed, leaning forward in his chair to talk to him. Harry imitated these actions, so that their faces were only inches apart. James continued to speak, letting the words flow from his lips in a way he had done few times before. "Sir, I've grown up with a wonderful family. I've always been an only child, so I've been kind of spoiled, and both of my parents were only children as well. I have no relations other than my parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and etcetera. I- Well, I guess I've always known I've been really lucky to have such great parents and all, what with Sirius's family—er, did you know about his family?"

"I know a little," replied Harry with a wan smile. "And I do know that he is now living with you, correct?"

"Yes, sir," answered James with a relieved sigh. "Anyways, his family is the only family I've ever really known to be mean, and I thought that was just a … well, you know, that it wasn't very common. But now, I keep hearing things, like your family, and Lily's family, and Peter's family, and …. Well, are bad families really that … common? I mean, are there really that many people out there that have been raised badly, or dislike their family or whatever?"

James was frowning at Professor Patterson, who also frowned and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He couldn't believe he was talking to his own father this way!

"Mr. Potter," he began slowly, "not all families are bad, but not all families are good either. It's rather like the wizarding world, with the dark versus the light, and everyone is at odds. There are good wizards, there are bad wizards, there are wizards that are neither, indifferent, you could say. There are many different wizards out there, and there are as many light wizards as there are dark and vice versa. The same is with families. There are some that are incredibly dark, such as Mr. Black's, and then there are those that are just a bit off in some places, like Miss Evans's. I do not know Mr. Pettigrew's situation, however his family probably has a category entirely their own. Bad families are not common, but they are not uncommon either. Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so," said James, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. After a minute of silence, James's eyebrows relaxed and he turned his gaze upon his professor, who was waiting patiently for him to sort out his thoughts. James grinned at the man, who was only a year older than him, and was returned the favor.

"Come on then," Harry finally said, standing up and waiting for James to do the same. "McGonagall will have my hide on a silver platter if you miss her famous N.E.W.T. preparation speech."

James laughed and stood, following his professor out the door and studying him carefully. They walked in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom in companionable silence for a while before James finally broke the spell.

"Professor, I don't believe there is anyone that I admire as much as you," he admitted quietly, looking a little bashful. Harry looked at him curiously.

"And why do you say that, Mr. Potter?" he questioned curiously, eyeing the Head Boy with wonder. His father admired him?

"There's something about you, Professor, that just … I don't know, it demands respect and trust. You're the kind of guy, if you don't mind me saying so, that can survive anything, do anything, or be anything if he sets his mind to it. You're much wiser than you should be for being only a year than me, no offense, Professor," he added hurriedly, running his hand through his hair again.

"None taken, Mr. Potter," replied Harry quietly, smiling gently. "Wisdom comes with age, and I suppose you could say that I've aged a bit faster than anybody else. Though, I can tell you now that I'm not the greatest wizard you'll ever meet. Thank you for the thoughts, though. You don't now how much it means to me to hear you say that, and I assure you, Mr. Potter, that you seem like that kind of guy to me as well. You are an extraordinary wizard. I know that you have the same determination I have, if not more, and I'm not sure if you quite know yet how much your peers and professors respect you."

"Professor," James chortled, looking quite amused. "You must be more naïve than I thought. No offense, sir, but I can't possibly measure up to your amount of determination, and my peers and professors certainly don't respect me. Not the way they respect you," he said a little wistfully, running his hand through his hair yet again. "Sir, people around here know me as a prankster, a Marauder, a mischief-maker. No one but Sirius, Remus, and Peter really trust me anymore. Not in the way I'd like them to. That's why I've got to be better this year. I have to be the best Head Boy Hogwarts has ever seen. I don't want to be remembered as only the star Chaser on the Gryffindor team, team captain, ringleader of the Marauders, brilliant student, second only to Sirius in the ranking of the most detentions in all of Hogwarts. I—sir, I want people to remember me for being me. Not that I'm not all of those things, but that's not all of who I am, Professor, and it seems like nobody believes me. I hate that everything I say is a joke to everyone. No one thinks I can be a fair Head Boy—heck, even Sirius laughed when I told him that I'd made Head Boy! Everyone thinks that Professor Dumbledore's insane for choosing me, and I want to prove them wrong! I want to show them that I can be more than a big joke all the time! Especially Lily! She's never been able to see me as anything more than a prankster and an okay kind of guy. She told me so. She said I'd never grow up, that I'd never be anything more than a prankster and a show-off. No one thinks I can do this – not even Sirius anymore, which hurts more than I can tell you. He's my brother, and he doesn't even believe that I can show people who I really am and make them forget who they've always seen me as. Professor, if I don't do this, no one will ever trust me. Sirius will laugh and rub it in my face that he was right all along, and Lily would be disgusted. That's the last thing I want. You've got to understand, Professor! I just know that I'm in love with her, but she'll have nothing to do with me, and it's driving me insane!"

"James," said Harry calmly, putting his hands on his shoulders in a firm, comforting grip after he had finished ranting. James's face was pink, his hair messier than before from excessive running of the hands, and his breathing was hard. "James, listen to me. You have it in you. I can see it as clearly as I can see that wall behind you. But James, not everyone can because there are things in the way, like the way those portraits block the wall almost entirely from view. It's there, but there are things covering it up. I'm not saying that pranks aren't good things, James. They make us laugh at the time when we need laughter the most. But there are appropriate times for pranks as well as inappropriate. As Head Boy it is your responsibility to take care of the students, and Professor Dumbledore entrusted you with this position because he knows as well as I do that you can do it, and do it well. Never give up on anything, and don't let your friends or even Lily pressure you into being something that you're not. If you just be yourself and take care of your responsibilities, people will soon see the real side of you, and they'll like it. Everything falls into place when you're completely honest. If your friends or Lily can't accept you as who you truly are with all the baggage, then they aren't true friends. I really don't think you're going to have a problem, James. You and Sirius seem quite close- more like brothers- and I have no doubt that he is a true friend. Your other friends are wonderful as well, but I can't read them as well. Lily is a sensible girl, I can see that. Besides, women never like lies. It'll take a while to gain their trust, but you _can_ do it, James. Don't doubt yourself."

Harry stopped talking when he felt like James had gotten the message and led him toward the classroom. He gently rapped his knuckles on the wall of the threshold, calling McGonagall's attention to them.

"I'm sorry he's late, Minerva," he apologized smoothly as James walked past him into the classroom, where Sirius had saved him a seat, giving Harry a grateful but thoughtful grin. "I needed to speak with him about a few things. I'll try not to keep your students too often."

"Yes, thank you, Harry," she replied, a sympathetic gleam in her eyes. "It's quite all right. Now, to begin where I left off…."

Harry grinned as he walked away from McGonagall's classroom. This was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

xoxoxoxo

**A/N:** Surprise! I will update Meant to Live, promise! Hopefully soon. I've been sick for over a month now, and the doc is going to get me a catscan, whatever that is. I guess it's pretty serious or something, but I'm really, really behind on school work. I might end up failing Biology and end up taking it over again next year at the rate this is going, Geometry too. I don't know if I could handle that, so I'm doing my best. A few prayers would be appreciated. It's hard to do schoolwork when it feels like you have a constant brain freeze. You know, like when you drink too much of your milkshake too fast and your head hurts really bad? Like that. Yeah. Is that a good enough excuse? I'm not sure how good this chappie is, since I can't concentrate for my life, but hopefully it's acceptable. Forgive me?

**V.C.**


	3. Expecto Patronum

**The Professor to Top All Professors**

"Expecto Patronum"

by V. C. (Velvet Curtain)

**Words: **approx. 2900

**Microsoft Word Web Pages (Verdana, 9):** 2

**Rating:** PG, but possibly PG-13 in later chapters.

**Reasons: **Serious romantic relationships, drama, tragedy, violence

**Relationships:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily

**Summary:** The Purity War is over. A long time ago, Minerva McGonagall (now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and Albus Dumbledore (deceased, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) agreed and arranged for Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Man-Who-Conquered) to take a break from the disaster that is their world. Together, they created a device that will send Harry back in time to not only educate and mentor his parents, but to discover things about the past and insure that the future remains in tact.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this, I would not be writing this.

xoxoxo

Harry's second lesson with the seventh years was no less interesting than the first. However, as many personal questions as he answered that day, he discussed his past no more than he possibly could. All of the talk of his past was beginning to give him the shivers, and only persisted in making himself more homesick. The students seemed to sense that and backed off after the first few questions, allowing Harry to start the lesson.

"Well, I believe you already know the importance of N.E.W.T.s, as I'm assuming that all of your other teachers have lectured you on it, I don't feel that I need to be quite so redundant," he began, leaning forward on his desk and staring down the class, who were completely silent and seemed to be in awe of their professor. Harry bit back a resigned sigh and continued, uncomfortably aware of their admiring attention. "To be quite honest, I don't care about getting you past your N.E.W.T.s, though I'm afraid that will be part of the course. There are many, many dangers that await you once you leave Hogwarts, and my job is to make sure that you can defend yourself from them. Your work and diligence in this class could very well save your life when you don't have the safe walls of Hogwarts to protect you anymore." The class stared at him, every one of them deathly still and deadly serious. "Now, most of my lessons will be practical, because I think that's what matters. Practicing what you learn implants it firmly into your mind. You need to be able to remember instances in which you used a certain spell or maneuver. I want you to be able to associate what you learn in this class with what you will face outside of school, so that when you need to use it, you will be able to recall how to do so and when it is effective. That's far too abstract for now, though, so let's stick with today's lesson, shall we?"

Harry stepped out from behind his desk to face the class, pulling his wand out of his back pocket. He grinned as he did this, remembering what Moody had said the summer before his fifth year about never doing that. That was one thing that Harry ignored when it came to the paranoid Auror.

"Now, today we will be covering patronuses," he announced calmly, holding back his laughter at their excited faces. "Don't get too excited now. The Patronus Charm is very challenging, and many skilled wizards have difficulty with producing one, much less a corporeal one. I do not expect any of you to be able to get anything more than smoke in the the length of this class- possibly never a corporeal one, so I beg of you not to get your hopes up. Now, the incantation is _expecto patronum._ Remember that: _expecto patronum_. Be sure to pronounce it correctly and say it clearly. Can anyone tell me how the Patronus Charm works? Miss Evans?"

"The Patronus Charm is very complex. You have to concentrate on the happiest memory you have, but it has to be strong- really strong, or else it won't work. A patronus is a positive force that you can summon by the incantation and it acts a defender and guard against things like dementors," said Lily knowingly, an excited smile on her face. Harry grinned at his mother's anticipation and nodded.

"Correct, Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor," said Harry. Lily beamed, and so did James, making Harry smirk. "Now, I'll ask you all to stand up and take out your wands." They did so, and Harry quickly stacked the desks along one wall of the room, with all of their bags along another wall. The students grouped in the middle of the room, but Harry quickly shook his head. "No, no, no. Spread out, please. I want all of you to select the happiest, strongest memory you can possibly think of and concentrate solely on that one memory. Though I would suggest repeating the incantation until you can say it correctly. We'll spend the rest of the class period working on our patronuses, and I'll walk around and give you pointers. Any questions before we get started? Yes, Miss Parks?"

"Sir, would you show us your patronus? Please?" she requested earnestly. Harry looked over the sea of faces and smiled.

"Of course, Miss Parks," he agreed. He closed his eyes for a second, remembering the happiest memory he could find: the first time he kissed Ginny. With a ridiculous grin on his face, Harry opened his eyes and murmered, "_Expecto Patronum_." A silvery stag slid regally from the end of his wand and immediately turned to Harry, sensing no harm. Harry smiled and ran his hand down the neck of his guardian, trying not to laugh at the looks of intense awe on the faces of his students. "Mind," he said, sensing the hopeful fascination, "it takes a very, very strong memory to produce a patronus such as my own, not to mention practice and skill. There are few wizards who can produce a corporeal patronus for more than a second, me being one of those lucky few. A patronus comes only to people who have passionate feelings about the memory that they choose, whether it be a particularly abnormal event or not. My happiest memory used to be that of my parents, even though I didn't remember them. I had memories from when I was a baby, even though I wasn't sure they were real, and for a long time, that was how my patronus arrived. I had no particular memory about them- just images, thoughts, pictures, emotions, and that was all I needed."

"Sir," said Lily, raising her hand hesitantly, "if that used to be your memory, which memory did you replace it with? How did you know that it was stronger?"

Harry grinned wryly at the question. He should have been expecting that one.

"Well, Miss Evans, the memory I replaced with that of my parents was the very first time I kissed Ginny, my girlfriend, as you all know. As of yet, that remains the strongest, most passionate, positive moment of my life. How did I know it was stronger? The image in my mind was much clearer, and when I thought about the kiss I could feel the exact same emotions that I had on that day. I could remember every small detail of that day- down to which shoes I was wearing- which happened to be these- and whenever I thought about it all I wanted was for it to happen all over again. It is sometimes hard to discern between what it a great memory and what is your best memory, but I assure you, you'll get better at it. The first time I tried the patronus, in third year, the first happy memory I thought of was my first ride on a broomstick. That wasn't nearly strong enough, and the boggart dementor I was up against made me pass out. When I was near dementors, I could hear Voldemort murdering my parents, their screams, them pleading for each other's lives, and since I had never met them, I rather wanted to hear their voices. I had doubt as to whether or not I really wanted to get rid of the dementor, because I wanted to hear my parents. I advise you to have absolutely no doubts about what you are doing. It is a difficult spell as it is, but doubting yourself only makes it a hundred times harder. Remember that. It is true in every situation. Any other questions? Mr. Lupin?"

"Will we be able to try it against a dementor? If we can get it, that is?" he questioned anxiously, his face pale and his eyes worried.

"It is a possibility," replied Harry softly, running a hand through his hair that he had let out of its ponytail. "However, I may limit it to only a few, excellent students who have already shown that they can handle such a thing. It is one thing to be able to produce a patronus; all of the Defense Association could produce a corporeal patronus when I taught them, but facing a dementor is another matter completely. That, however, is a good idea, Mr. Lupin. Two points to Gryffindor for the suggestion. Any others? You sure? Alright then, let's get started! Remember, that's _expecto patronum_. Off you go."

The class stood silently for a moment, many closing their eyes and others staring off into space, trying to think of their happiest memory. While they did so, Harry took this time to observe his students whilst they were unaware of his gaze. Most specifically, his parents and their friends.

Lily, in all of her radiancy, was staring out the window unseeingly, her emerald eyes unfocused and searching. The sunlight was shining on her red hair, causing it to light up as though on fire, and somewhat reminding him of Ginny. A small smile crossed her face as she remembered something, and her gaze drifted across the room and landed on….James?

/ "She started going out with him in seventh year, once he deflated his head a little."/

Ah, so he was about to see the beginning of his parents' relationship. How delightful. Harry took a moment to study his father. His father, who had been staring at Lily, turned his head away in obvious embarrassment when she looked at him, blushing a little and running a hand through his hair. It seemed he had already found his happy memory, and was letting his mind wander, obviously not wanting to be the first one to try the spell.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were all deep in thought, brows furrowed and eyes closed, an occasional smile flitting across their faces. Harry could tell that they were holding back laughter a few times, as they obviously remembered a prank or something likewise. But Harry found his gaze returning to his parents again, smiling to himself. Using his Auror skills in sneaking, Harry approached the two and gently laid a hand on each of their shoudlers, causing them to jump.

"I see that you two already have your memories," he murmered quietly to them, so as not to disturb the others. "How about giving it a shot, eh?"

James nodded, as did Lily, and both of them blushed heavily. Harry only smiled endearingly as he watched them prepare, taking deep breaths in harmony and raising their wands to the exact same level, murmering the incantation under their breath in unison, and both with their eyes closed. Then, at the same time, James and Lily opened their eyes, raised their wand higher, and proclaimed in clear, loud voices at the same time, "_Expecto Patronum_!" The silver light from their wands mixed when the beams hit each other, melting into the other's light and rather suddenly forming a big, shaggy dog that looked rather like the grim. Its form was very clear, and it sat down between the two Head students, eagerly wagging its tail and panting at them, obviously begging for attention. Lily and James obliged, both kneeling beside the silver animal and petting it until it faded away into nothingness. Harry watched them, his eyes wide. The other students were watching as well.

"You two, see me after class," he whispered softly, unable to hold back the touch of awe in his voice. They exchanged confused glances but nodded and set back to doing their separate patronuses, occasionally sneaking glances at the other one and helping the other students produce their guardians.

When class dismissed, Lily and James made their excuses to their friends and approached Harry's desk, where he was sitting with his face buried his hands, elbows resting on the desk.

"Sit down, please," instructed Harry distractedly, conjuring up chairs for the two of them with a wave of his wand. They sat, as told, and waited patiently for Professor Patterson to speak, both looking rather nervous, but neither wanting to interrupt his thoughts. Finally, Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair and studying his parents carefully.

"I don't think that either of you realize the amount of power that you displayed in class today," he told them, leaning forward on his desk to look both of them in the eye seriously. "You are both very talented and very powerful, one of the reasons Professor Dumbledore chose the two of you as Head Boy and Head Girl respectively. Separate, you are both very magical, but together, you could be perhaps even greater than Merlin himself. I have never upon my life heard of patroni connecting like that. It has been written of in a few old scribes, long since forgotten by many wizards, but according to those scripts, the combination of your patroni should have created a mixed version of your patroni- rather like a centaur, if, say, one of yours was a horse and the other a man. Do you see what I'm trying to say? James, Lily, you have the same patronus. I don't know if you realized it, but before you actually called your patroni, you were doing exactly the same thing at exactly the same time in exactly the same manner. It was like a mirror image. I will tell Professor Dumbledore about this, as well as Professor McGonagall, as they are in the best position to make any moves right now towards developing your powers. However, I would like to impress upon you the importance of spending time together, honing your skills. I'd like you to do your homework together, practice dueling with each other, challenge each other in your work, as well as get to know each other on a personal level. The connection between you two is strong- stronger than I've ever seen, and I have seen many things. Will you do this for me?"

James and Lily were gaping at Harry in disbelief, but they both nodded their heads slowly. Ironically, in unison as well.

"Yes, sir," they chorused, eyes wide, but obviously excited about this new prospect.

"Good, good," Harry grinned, standing and motioning for them to do so as well. "What's your next class?"

"Transfiguration," replied Lily instantly. Harry groaned and winced.

"Lovely. McGonagall will have my hide for keeping you two. Come on, then," he decided. He followed his students out the door, shutting it carefully behind him. "Lily, would you mind running ahead a ways and checking the corridor? I overheard something the other day about Peeves and a chandelier that I'd rather not risk."

"Of course, Professor," she agreed hastily, dashing down the corridor ahead of them. Once she was out of ear-shot, Harry spoke to James.

"She's falling for you," he stated clearly and as directly as though he was telling him that McGonagall would be angry with them for being late. "She looks at you in class when she thinks no one notices. You work well together, James. Don't let this opportunity go to waste."

"All clear!" Lily called down the hall, cutting off whatever James was about to say. Harry grinned and quickly caught up with the girl.

"Thank you, Lily," he thanked her with a grin. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And do take advantage of this opportunity. If he asks you out again, please say yes, or else all my observing will have been for nothing."

Before Lily or James had a change to respond to the professor's matchmaking attempts, they were being ushered in McGonagall's room. Harry whispered the story in her ear, earning himself a calculating but approving look.

"Very well, then," she replied tightly, her thin lips pursed tightly. "I shall speak with you later. Thank you, Harry."

"Thank _you_, Professor McGonagall," Harry smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He strode out of the room, winking at James and Lily, who were sitting next to each other, as he left. He shut the doors behind himself and leaned against them, eyes closed in thought. With a long and heavy sigh, Harry stood up straight and set off down the hall, hoping that Albus was in his office.

xoxoxo

"You acted well, Harry, very well. Your judgement was best. I do believe that the advice you gave them is the only way for them to … realize their powers and … their … connections."

"Is there nothing we can do to help them along, Albus?"

"All we can do is keep them together as much as we can and encourage them. I am afraid that is all."

"Very well, then. I have a class to attend to in ten minutes. Good afternoon, Albus, Harry."

"Good afternoon, Minerva."

"See you at supper."

"Do you know when your girlfriend is coming, Harry?"

"I haven't got a clue, Albus. She was still at her father's home with Hermione when I left- she said she'd come within the hour, or in our view, the month."

"Very well then. Shall I see you at supper?"

"Possibly. I was intending upon practising my swordplay tonight, so that I don't get rusty, but I might stop by for a quick snack."

"Of course, of course. Until then, Harry."

"Until then, Albus."

xoxoxo

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know it's a pretty bad chapter compared to the last one (Harry's a bit OOC and there's too much dialogue), but it's just a filler. This is just the beginning of many other things. Any predictions?

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It was honestly really encouraging. I hope I can get a better chapter up before I leave on vacation, but I make no guaruntees.

I did pass Biology AND Geometry (barely), so I am going on to tenth grade! Also, the catscan came back normal so I went to a neurologist and I have more medicine (though it hasn't started working yet) and an appointment with an opthemologist to see if there's something wrong with some disc behind my eye. Thanks for all your prayers! Hopefully I can beat this and give you guys better quality writing and longer chapters. Thanks again!

**VC**


End file.
